


Where have you been all my life?

by The_WriterWoman



Series: Marta and Ransom AU's [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alpha!Ransom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Smut, F/M, Omega!Marta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WriterWoman/pseuds/The_WriterWoman
Summary: Ransom finds out that Marta is an Omega. An Omega in heat. And he wants to help.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Series: Marta and Ransom AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790617
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Where have you been all my life?

**Author's Note:**

> Me again! This one wouldn’t leave me, and I’ve been wanting to write my own Alpha/Omega story for ages and here it is! The next chapter will be NSFW. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

Living in a world with second genders could be difficult sometimes. Alphas and Omegas rates all over the world have lowered over the years. The majority of people were born betas but if luck was smiling down on a family and of course if there were Alpha and Omega genes in the family, it could skip generations. Part of that small percentage was Marta. She was born an Omega and she had always been celebrated for the fact but it usually just made her feel uncomfortable. She didn’t like to make it obvious what her second gender was. She took suppressants for it to keep her heats under control. Apart from her mama and Alice, nobody knew about her status. Not even Harlan. She fondly remembers her interview with him. Sitting on a chair in front of his big imposing desk, she had been so scared. Harlan soon soothed her worries. 

‘I’m not all that bothered by second genders. As long as you can look after me, that’s all that matters’ he comforted. He always suspected since Marta brought it up, but he never mentioned it, preferring to give Marta her privacy. So Marta was welcomed into the fold, and for four years nobody was any wiser. That was until July the 4th. They had just finished playing a game of mafia. Marta had gone to wash herself up. She used a spare toothbrush Harlan kept in the bathrooms for the family to rinse all the vomit out of her mouth. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked awful. Her cheeks were bright pink, making her look flushed. She felt hot. She thought maybe she was coming down with something. 

She threw the toothbrush into the bin and filled the sink up with cold water to splash on her face. It only helped a little bit. She felt like she was burning up. While dabbing her face dry with the soft fluffy towel hanging on the wall, she heard the doorknob turn and click and someone entered the room.   
‘Hey Nurse. I was told to come check on you. Finished vomiting up Frans grape salad yet?’ Ransom’s amused face came from behind her. She spun round, towel still up on her face. He saw what she was doing and snorted.   
‘Or are you busy sniffing towels? Hoping to catch the smell of Walt’s sweaty balls or something?’ he smirked. If it was even possible, Marta felt herself flush more.  
‘No. I’m just finishing up’ she mumbled, wanting to get away from him as quickly as possible. She was thinking about going home. 

She dropped the towel and let it smack against the wall and tried to gather some dignity to walk past him. As she was right next to him, he suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm.   
‘What are you doing?’ She asked, outraged. Ransom didn’t reply, but instead leaned closer to her and took a big deep sniff.   
‘Are you wearing some strong perfume or something? he sniffed again, Marta stood frozen in his grip for a second before some voice in the back of her brain told her to sniff him. She was more shy in her sniff, but she felt light and heady after. He smelled like old books and coffee shops. She was enjoying the smell until she came to her senses. She realised what was happening. 

‘Ransom, let me go’ she said in the most authoritative voice she could muster. Ransom paused sniffing and blinked at her, before letting go of her arm. He shook his head a bit as if to her a hold of himself.  
‘Sorry’ he murmured. Marta was surprised he actually sounded sincere.   
‘It’s ok’ she said tentatively. She hesitated as if she was going to say something else, but she nodded and left the bathroom, leaving Ransom standing there staring after her. She tried to clear her head as she made her way through the people who were at the party. She went to go find Harlan to let him know she was leaving. She couldn’t stay any longer knowing what was happening. Knowing she was going into a heat. She finally found him in the garden. She placed her hand on his shoulders and when he noticed it was Marta, he smiled like he was pleased to see her. 

‘Ah Marta, there you are. Are you feeling better now?’ He asked, genuinely interested in how she felt. It made Marta smile.  
‘Yes, I’m feeling better now’ she replied warmly. He gestured to an empty seat next to him.   
‘Come sit down won’t you? We’re all talking about another game we can play. No lying this time’ he smiled. Marta’s stomach grumbled at the thought.  
‘Sorry Harlan, I think I best be going home now. My stomach still feels a little funny’ she said. Harlan looked at her for a minute, almost as if he could see through her. It was Walt who piped up.   
‘You’re leaving already? We haven’t even had the ice cream cake yet’ he pointed out. Marta felt even more sick at the thought of ice cream. Harlan waved his hand at Walt without looking at him.   
‘Nonsense Walt. The poor girl doesn’t feel well. It’s ok Marta. You head on home now. I can call an agency to get someone to do my meds tonight. You go home and take care of yourself’ he finished, patting her hand. She smiled gratefully and said her goodbyes to everyone. 

As she stepped inside and away from everyone’s eyes, her smile dropped. Her stomach cramped. The kind of squeezy feeling she remembers from years ago before she went on the suppressants. She needed to get home as soon as possible. She went and grabbed her coat and bag and went to her car, only to find Ransom leaning on the drivers door to her car. She wasn’t in the mood for his bullshit.   
‘Can I help you?’ She asked while heaving a sigh. Ransom smiled and her stomach squeezed.   
‘How about, can I help you?’ he fired back. Marta looked at him confused.  
‘What do you mean?’ ‘I mean, can I help you?’ this time he looked a little unsure and he stood up properly, less of a smirk on his face. He shuffled on his feet, almost as if he was nervous.

‘Ransom, I don’t have time for your bullshit. I need to get home, I’m not feeling well’ she sighed.   
‘I know what you are, Marta’ that made Marta freeze.   
‘What do you mean?’ She asked carefully, hoping he didn’t know and that he was bluffing.  
‘What I mean is, I know you’re Omega. You don’t have to be frightened. I’m not going to hurt you or anything. I’m not a psycho’ he rambled.  
‘It’s just that, I didn’t know if you knew this but I’m Alpha’ he continued. Marta felt a bit annoyed. She didn’t understand what he was getting at.   
‘Ransom, can you just get to the point? I actually want to go somewhere’ she snapped. That made him stand straighter.   
‘What I mean is, I want to help you. Through your heat I mean. I caught on earlier when you smelled really sweet. I honestly thought you had just doused yourself in some girly perfume or something. But then it hit me that you’re at the start of your heat cycle. And I want to help. Everyone knows that heats are horrible and painful without Alpha’s’ he explained.

Marta turned it over in her head. She could say no. She could go home and ignore him and his stupid blue eyes and his stupid chiselled face. She could forget about him and get her toy specifically designed for heats out her draw and sort herself out. Sure it would take the pain away, but it’d leave her unsatisfied as it did the last time she used it years ago. Or…

‘Ok’ she replied simply, and walked to the drivers door and Ransom moved out of her way.  
‘Wait really?’ He asked, surprised. Marta gave him a look.   
‘Yeah. We can go to your place. Now get in the car before I change my mind’ she said boldly. Ransom didn’t need asking twice. He ran round to the passenger door and when she unlocked it, threw himself in and strapped in. And off they drove.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I have a notes page full of typical fan fiction tropes that I want to write out. All the usual cheesy AU tropes :) I’ll be writing the next chapter of Out of touch before the second chapter to this. Leave a comment if you liked it. It makes my day knowing people like my stories :)


End file.
